Kidnapping
by kyomi narumi
Summary: The title says it all. Maruya gets kidnapped and she gets into a lot of trouble and Loki has to save her.Chapter 3 is goig to be up July 28,06.
1. Chapter 1

Kid-Godnapping?

For this story word written like this are what someone is thinking. Words written like this are either the narrator ,or someone talking. Thanks for reading my fanfiction!

On a bright, sunny afternoon Loki found himself trapped -trapped in the Norn Sisters house in a small closet.Thinking back this all started early that very morning , when Loki had had a very horrible disagreement witth Freya. You see Freya had thought Loki was saying "I love you"to another woman when in fact he was talking about ice cream.She was hiding behind a corner listening to Loki. When she heard Loki say the I love you bit she ran after him,and in a hurry to get away from Freya Loki run to the first place he sawa house.An old house which he used magic to open the door and let himself in.As quick as the wind Loki hid in a dusty and very aged closet. Staying very still when Freya came in and Loki breathing a sigh of relief when she left he was about to come out of his hidding place when -slam! Loki stayed right where he was, not daring to move for fear of being caughthe had a really bad feeling he shouldn't come out.Using the small hole in the closet door, he saw the last people he wanted to see-the Norn Sisters.

Glued to the spot Loki listens in fearI mean wouldn't you be at least a little afraid if you were trapped in the house of your ememies, who would most likely kill you if they found you. to the Norns."What do you mean Lord Loki vanished! Find him now,Shuld!" yelled Urd.Loki smiled.Because of the necklace Hel had gaven him the Norn Sisters couldn't track him.A few months back Hel,being worried that something might happen to Loki came and taking 3 days and nights made Loki a nacelace that made him untraceable,even to the Goddesses of Fate.To find out more about this read my up coming story"A Daugther's Love". "I 've tried and I've tried ,but no matter what I do I can't seem to find him." yelled back Shuld."Still something about this bothers me," said a perplexed Vardandi "this makes it the third time something has happened that we didn't see." "I agree." said Urd, "But right now our main objective is to find Lord Loki and kill him."Urd added. "Agreed." the other two sisters said. Then without warning the room turned a dark and sickly purple."Quickly," Urd whispered to the others "get into postion." And as quick as the wind the Norn Sisters stood in a perfect line and bowed. What are they doing? thought Loki.Just as Loki was thinking this qusetion it was answered, they were getting ready to talk to the king of all gods and all goddesses,Odin.How did Loki know this? Simple there was a big red eye in their crystral ball looking at them. " Yes,we understand Lord Odin." said the goddess of the past Shuld "We will accomplish this new task without fail leave it in the hands of the Norn Sisters,the Goddesses of Fate. The dark sickly color of the room went away and the crystral ball went back to normal. What did Odin say? I didn't hear anything! thought Loki , but at least I learned one thing. The fates don't know about Hel, and I'm going to use it to my advantage. The trickster is going to pull the greatest trick of all time on the gods,and I'm going to enjoy it!

End of Chapter 1

So how was my fanfic please tell me. Oh,and I'm sorry for any grammer errors you might happen to find. Plus this is also my first fanfic.Oh and I'm planning to do about another 3,or so chapters so don't worry. Oh, and I'm planning to put one chapter up every two ,or three days. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Kid-godnapped Chapter 2

So they have a new objective,thought Loki but for what purpose would Odin give them a objective.And what's more when he just sent the goddesses of fate to kill me,but they losed the element of surprise ,hopefully.I still don't know what their new objective is.Another thing I still need to worry about is them finding me, first things first I need a distraction and fast. _Scrape!_ What was that? Loki thought. Looking out of the small hole in the closet door he saw Verdandi writing a very complex and difficult equation on a green chalkboard.There she goes again he thought oh,well the Norns were always a bit weird.I'll guess I'll have to wait till they go out, or maybe go to bed. This is going to be a long day he thought,and he lean back against one of the sides of the closet careful not to make a noise.And he watched them one ,two ,three hours "This is taking too long." he said in a whisper. When he looked out of the eye hole again the Norn Sisters were gone. Using the hole in the closet door as mush as he could he still didn't see the Norn Sisters anywhere. Hoping beyond hope,he opened the the closet door and when no goddesses of fate poped out he knew they left."Good." he said and very quickly ran out of the old house and ran all the way back to his mansion to see what had happen.Looking up at the sky he saw it was dark ,"I'd better get home before Yamino gets too worried and sends Fenrir to look for me."he said. Quickening his pace Loki I need to hurry he thought when-_bump!_ "Ouch!" said Loki.Openning his eyes Loki saw he was face to face with Yamino.

"Hi, Yamino!"Loki said smiling. "What's wrong?" he said,when he saw the deep frown on Yamino's face."Miss Mayura's been kidnapped!"he said at once."What?When?" Loki asked turning to face Yamino."Follow me!" Yamino told Loki and they started running again."It all happened about a hour ago,he began I was worried when you didn't come home, so I decided to call Mayura's house to see if she knew where you might be.And that's when it happened, Mayura's dad told me that Mayura had disappeared too and he found a note. He said that it was addressed to you so he told me to come over as soon as you came home."Then he turned the corner and looked back at me Loki. That's when I ran into you he said finishing at last and then he looked at me again.Like he was expecting me to start telling my story.I told him that I would fill him in later about where I was,and thatwe were approaching Mayura's house."Quickly,we must find Mayura's dad and get the details of what happened to Mayura."After entering the huge temple that was Mayura's house,we found Mr.Daidoji without much troubleunless you count the endless lecture he give us.After we remind him his daugther's life was in danger we were able to easily extract the letter from him.Then while Yamino was trying to calm down Mr.Daidojihe was ready to kill us ,because he thinks we are the reason Mayura was kidnapped which is true. But he dosen't need to know that. I quickly open and read the letter.

To:Loki,If you ever want to see Mayura Daidoji again you will come to the place where we first alone ,or the girl dieds.Sighed the Goddesses of fate. So this was their plan was Loki thought sharing at the letter. It a trap and I going to walk right into it he thought,as he thought this the letter in his hand was burning.Burning with a purple fire that seem to come from his hand."I hate fate." Loki said outloud.

End of Kid-godnapping Chapter 2


End file.
